


Glowing Shadows

by convallariaxo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Jason Grace, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Blood and Violence, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico-centric, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Sexual Humor, Top Will Solace, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convallariaxo/pseuds/convallariaxo
Summary: Nico had been in the underworld for quite a bit of time now. Nico would’ve loved to be at Camp Half-Blood but Nico geniusly kissed Will Solace out of absolutely nowhere in the medic office, which caused Nico to panic at the idea of Will looking at him, breathing near him, just the idea of Will. Nico immediately shadow traveled to the Underworld and spent his time there. Nico was contemplating if he should ever go back to camp, he didn’t want to but he definitely did. He missed the people he fought so hard to be around and protect. But Nico also would soon find out that things would get even more difficult when the goddess Aphrodite and Apollo could easily find Nico's love for Will Solace to be quite adorable and were frankly tired of the romance taking FOREVER to happen.So Aphrodite put a spell/curse on Nico making it impossible for him to not tell the truth. Things weren't going to be as simple as Nico had planned.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. For Gods Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work here and I hope you guys like the idea I made! I know it's immensely cliche but here we are!  
> Please lemme know about any spelling/grammar/plot mistakes throughout this since my memory and brain skills aren't the best.
> 
> Love and light!~
> 
> #BLM

Nico had been in the underworld for quite a bit of time now, it was always so dark and gloomy that any sane human being would grow insane of all the dark and fog but Nico thrived in it. Obviously he did have a love for sunsets and rain and fields of strawberries, but sometimes Nico just wanted to lay in the land of the dead free of shame and fear.

That would’ve been easy to do at Camp Half-Blood but Nico geniusly kissed Will Solace out of absolutely nowhere in the medic office, which caused Nico to panic at the idea of Will looking at him, breathing near him, just the idea of Will. Nico immediately shadow traveled to the Underworld and spent his time there. He’s planning to head to Camp Half-Blood soon. Surprisingly, he missed having the sun on his skin. Nico was walking through the valley of the underworld, seeing all the souls and dead people wandering.

Nico was contemplating if he should ever go back, he didn’t want to but he definitely did at the same time. He missed the people he fought so hard to be around and protect; Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, and lastly, Will. Nico missed Will, he knew he messed up bad with the fact that he kissed him, but he knew he couldn't hold that forever.

Nico soon emerged from the shadows in cabin thirteen. Nico felt surrounded by obsidian and green glow, it felt rejuvenating but also empty. He was alone again. Nico set his backpack on the floor next to his designated bed against the wall. Nico sat on the bed, to mentally prepare himself for the torture he was about to go through. Said torture was having to see Will again. The coffin-shaped beds seemed very appealing for Nico to be buried in, he would much prefer that than to face Will. Nico gently pet the dark red velvet blankets, they brought back so much pain. 

Memories of crying in his bed, wanting to stab Percy in the throat for letting what happened to Bianca happen. He’d grown far, far past that at that point. Now he needed to find the motivation to find joy in his life. Bianca kept him safe from the world, and now he was alone, he must face it alone. Nico looked up to the small altar for Hades, it was surprisingly small in comparison to Zeus’s. 

Nico forced himself to rise after quite a long moment of silence. Nico passed the altar and gently placed his hand on the smooth onyx. Nico let out a quiet word of gratitude to his father. Nico headed towards the door of his cabin, opened it, and stepped outside, heading down the path through camp. He immediately noticed the stares of those who either knew him already or didn’t know him but were afraid of the fact that he wore all black. Nico saw Annabeth marching over with Percy in tail, he felt dread immediately. She grabbed Nico by the collar of his shirt and basically lifted him into the air, she glared darkly into his eyes. The storm festering in her irises, Nico felt fear deep inside, but she dropped him to his feet again and crushed him in a bear hug which caused Nico to yelp. Percy smiled at him, he immediately thought this was so suspicious. 

He was then scolded about how he’s been gone for so long which was quite uncomfortable for Nico since he wasn’t used to hearing people scold him for not being with them. He was used to people not caring about whether he was there or not. Annabeth grabbed Nico by the chin and forced him to utter out where he had been for so long which Nico had answered that he was with his father. She let go and told him that if he was to leave in the future that he would tell her, which he agreed to. Percy happily welcomed him back, giving him a whack to the back which made Nico lurch forward. Annabeth laughed at Nico flying at Percy’s contact and told him she’d inform Chiron he was home. Nico nodded solemnly and soon he was alone again. What was strange was while he spoke, he felt weird vibrations in his body as if it was constantly moving and shaking every time he was spoken to. As if he couldn't control his words.

Nico looked out at the strawberry fields, he wasn’t sure which cabin was picking but he was glad he never got assigned to it since he was the only child of Hades. Nico was gazing off into the distance when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Nico jumped a foot in the air at the action, turned around harshly, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. The person who intruded on his personal space put their hands up laughing. Nico felt a deep anxiety building in him along with the vibrations, standing behind him was no one other than Will Solace himself. Then, Nico felt a giant wave of nausea rush over as well as lightheadedness. He stumbled backward which Will immediately gripped onto Nico’s forearm to keep him from splatting to the floor. His vision turned black as his hearing blacked out into ringing. Nico began to breathe heavily as his heart raced for help, he felt his brain and vocal cords form and tear as he felt a deep wrenching in his gut. Nico’s vision cleared and his hearing sharpened back to normal. Nico re-stabilized himself again, he felt strange. There was a constant feeling of warmth and goosebumps, which was certainly uncomfortable. Nico then realized that Will Solace was in fact real and right in front of him.

_Shit._

Will gave a bright smile that nearly blinded Nico, he felt a warmth spread all over his body. Will held the smile while Nico seemed to just stare at him blankly, Will let out a gentle chuckle as he acted as though he was waiting for a reply and waved his hand in front of Nico’s face, Nico popped back to life.

“Hello? Earth to death boy? You there? I asked you a question.” Will teased Nico playfully, which brought Nico’s anxiety to a calm, “Of course I’m here, I’m right here.” Nico let out those words which felt strange, he hadn’t meant to say that aloud. What just happened? Will chuckled some more, “Sassy! I like it. But what was that just now?” Will asked him and Nico gulped, “I dunno. I think I got possessed or hit by something.” Nico blurted and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Will snorted and shook his head gently, he sighed, “Well, where have you been?” He asked and walked closer to Nico, closing the distance more so that they stood just about a foot apart. Nico gulped, that was strange.

Will broke the silence again, “I asked you a question, Neeks.” He said with a playful tone, which Nico found the vibrations coming back to his skull, “I was in the Underworld with my dad.” He blurted out, he clenched his jaw tightly. _Why the hell am I just saying all this?_ Nico asked himself. This was really weird and confusing, is he saying all this on purpose? Will gave a short nod, “Well don’t do it again without telling me. You scared me, man!” He said and hit his arm, “Don’t act like you wouldn’t try to change my mind.” He said sharply and Will put his hands up with another sweet and warm chuckle, “Damn Neeks, sorry. You aren’t wrong though, just trying to make sure you’re safe is all.” Will replied and grabbed Nico by the upper arm, “Don’t be a stranger.” He gave a wink and walked away, off to the strawberry fields. Nico finally tore his eyes away from Will’s crystal blue eyes and sunflower freckles to realize he had the strawberry picking gear. Guess the Apollo cabin was picking.

Nico let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Nico walked towards the big house to find where Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron supposedly were since apparently Annabeth was gonna tell Chiron about Nico. As he reared towards the building, he could see Chiron, Dionysus, and Annabeth on the porch. Nico came close enough to be within ear-shot to hear Annabeth, “Yes the Underworld.” to which Dionysus rolled his eyes, “He’s always runnin’ away-” to which Annabeth cut him off, “He fought for you and your immortality. Don’t forget that.” Dionysus glared daggers into her which did silence her but the glare she adorned herself didn’t waver.

Chiron looked up to see Nico, “Nico! You’re back. What have you been doing?” He asked calmly as Nico slid into a chair across from him. Chiron and Dionysus were sitting at a circular light, wooden table on the porch playing a card game Nico didn’t care to find out. Dionysus was in his classic gear of a leopard print shirt with cargo shorts and his ugly purple sneakers. Whenever Nico looked at him he felt shivers, his outfit choices made Nico want to implode into a black hole. Chiron looked like any other hipster professor; shoulder-length brown hair, thick eyebrows, chiseled facial features, and a full thick beard that wasn’t too long to become Dumbledore. Nico used to always strive for Chiron’s attention and affections, now he’s given up on that with everyone. Well, everyone except for one person who is so obvious that he needn’t be named. Nico was just sitting next to Dionysus and across from Chiron with Annabeth a foot away next to Chiron. 

Nico let out a sigh as his body involuntarily let out the words, “I was in the Underworld doing almost nothing except for small errands for my father.” He said immediately, Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Nico’s words that just flowed out of him. Nico swallowed thickly, Chiron nodded his head, “May I know why you left for this _vacation_?” Chiron asked him calmly, which only sent shivers because Nico wasn’t used to the calm. He was used to intimidation or cold and callous. 

Nico immediately blurted out, “I kissed Will so I left because I don’t want to be near him.” He said immediately, which caused Nico to feel bile in his throat. Nico gulped, Annabeth was watching him with even more analysis and calculation in her expression. Nico’s body and brain were vibrating as the warmth seemed to get warmer and even possibly hot. Chiron furrowed his brows, finally seeming to catch onto Nico’s strange confidence, according to them. Even Dionysus eyed Nico suspiciously, which caused Nico to believe that they probably thought he wasn’t even the real Nico, even though he was. Nico gulped, abruptly getting out of his chair, “Thanks for the talk but I feel as though I’m about to get murdered.” Nico blurted out and he quickly rushed away from the building and straight back to his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

 _Why in the literal_ **_FUCK_ ** _did I say all of that to them!? There was literally no reason to_ , he thought to himself. Nico felt quite frustrated, why was he like this? What was this? Why was his body jittery and shaking with energy constantly? That was not normal in any way shape or form. Nico was normally tired and sick of the bullshit, not shaking with electricity (not literal) and joy of some weird kind. Nico didn’t understand any of this until he was suddenly touched on the shoulder and saw a super, super dark aura that cast Nico's shadow on the wall of the cabin which warped with the darkness. Nico turned on his heel to see the god Hades himself.


	2. No Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is being bombarded with the truth from his own mouth to people who may not be able to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm so sorry this has been so late! I completely hit a patch of just pure no motivation for months on end, but I'm back and hopefully for good! I have many other story ideas so I'll see where I can go!
> 
> Enjoy this mess and hopefully, my writing is a little better.

Nico went blank as he knelt to the floor with urgency, “Oh stop with the formalities.” The god said, voice surrounding Nico as if it were embracing him. Nico lifted his head to look up at the god, oh gods he was so intimidating to Nico. He adorned a false smile, he could feel his heartbeat waver, “I d-don’t-” Hades cut him off, “Don’t worry. I came here to inform you of what you’re experiencing.. I found out about a plan Aphrodite created. Apollo and her have made a bet about you and that Apollo boy.. Uh..” he snapped his fingers as he was trying to remember his name. 

Nico let out a disappointed sigh, “Will?” he suggested, “Yes! Will. They’ve been betting on who would make the first move. First, you won by kissing the boy first. Now, they’re betting on who will ask out the other first. Apollo says his son will first, Aphrodite is saying it’ll be you. She was losing, obviously, because you have no nerve-”

“Hey!” Nico interjected with false offendedness, which Hades gave a smirk to him, “But I digress. She was losing the bet so she decided the second you make it back to camp, she would curse you.” Nico stood there, mind blank,  _ What? _

Nico chuckled with nervous energy, “What do you mean? Curse me?” He asked confused and Hades nodded, “One who tells lies shall only tell truths until their love is returned in the skies.” Hades explained. Hades took his time to wander at a slow pace throughout the cabin, touching fabrics, and looking at the artwork around the cabin of him. Nico sighed and leaned onto his right hip whilst crossing his arms, “And why do I need to be cursed for this?” he asked, getting annoyed. He then looked to realize he was alone again, “For fucks sake.” he spat and uncrossed his arms. Nico headed over to his bed and sighed.  _ I need to test this out _ , he thought and looked up at the wall. He immediately thought of Hazel, he trusted her with his life. He stood up and rushed over to the Poseidon cabin, feeling eyes on him but trying to ignore it. The shadows crept around him, rippling about his body.

Nico made it inside and shut the door, calming the whips of darkness. He dragged his feet to the fountain and tossed a drachma into the water and asked for Hazel. The image came up like wispy fog to reveal his sister and she was in her room cleaning. She saw the image and she yelped and dropped her stuff, Nico burst out laughing, “Shut up you jerk!” She scolded with a smile on her face, Nico soon calmed down from his laughing and sighed, he was about to ask her for a favor with caution, when he felt words falling out of his mouth at a rate he couldn’t keep up with, “I’ve been cursed by Aphrodite to never tell a lie until someone I love loves me back and I need to figure out how bad it is.” He blurted out with no hesitation, Hazel’s eyes widened a little and she giggled, “Nice job Neeks, really makin’ progress on your luck.” She teased and Nico rolled his eyes, “Will you help me or not?” He asked and she nodded and stepped closer to the image.

Hazel sighed, “Well… if you were cursed to never lie, does that mean you can just keep your mouth shut or…” to which, Nico sighed and thus, blurted out, “If only it were that easy. No, I can’t really hold it in.” He expressed in a gentle tone and crossed his arms. She sighed, “And I’m assuming this girl that you love… who is she?” She questioned, no sign of knowing Nico’s fate.

Nico swallowed his fear, was he really about to tell her the truth? That he liked boys? Boys and not girls? That he did NOT like boobs, vagina, none of it. That all of his life he was expected to like those things when he didn’t. 

He liked… men.

It didn’t seem like any gods cared or anyone who grew up in a Greek culture cared since… the Greeks were known for their orgies and homosexual actions. There were artworks of amazing quality of such activities… yet he was terrified to tell his sister. He did know that she did live in the south of the USA, known to not be the most progressive of places in the USA, and she lived in the early 1900s too… when gay people would be murdered for trying anything.

Would she love him the same? Would she hate him? He truly regretted calling her in the first place but… he couldn’t back out now. Only a second passed after her question, Nico swallowed his fear, “I don’t like girls and his name is Will.” He blurted out.

_ Shit, _ he thought as the curse seemed to have answered for him. 

Hazel seemed a bit shocked and confused, her eyebrows furrowed, “Oh.” She let out and Nico felt the fear rising, “Oh? What do you mean?” He blurted out and covered his mouth with his hand with haste. Hazel sighed, “I didn’t… expect that. Um…” she turned away from the image and placed the folded clothes she’d been holding the entire time on the bed. She sighed, but with what emotion Nico couldn’t tell, “I don’t… exactly approve… or like that… but I… I love you Nico. You’re my brother and I…” she inhaled and turned back to the image.

“I would kill and die for you the same as before. I’m… gonna need help understanding-” Nico then cut her off, “THat’s fine… I didn’t expect you to… like it. Uh… thanks. If you have questions… you can ask them.” He said with a calm expression but inside, his guts were roasting on a pool of lava with meteors crashing into them. In a concise way to say, he was dying inside. He wanted to go to his room and cry, he didn’t want to be standing there.

Hazel nodded and inhaled with painful apprehension, “Is it… did you choose to…” she trailed off and Nico immediately snorted, “Gods no. Why would I want to have a target on my back anytime I want to love someone?” He asked and then realized how he blurted it out. He’d really have to get used to this. Hazel seemed hurt in a subtle way but didn’t express it. She then asked another question, “Why not girls?” And to that question… Nico wasn’t sure. There wasn’t a real reason why not, he just didn’t like them. 

Nico swallowed a lump, “I don’t know… I just don’t… in the same way, you don’t like girls.” He explained with hesitation. She nodded slowly and sighed, “Alright… I’ll ask Reyna and Frank more about it but… thank you for telling me. I hope you don’t get yourself killed for that new mouth of yours.” She teased with a smirk resting on her face. Nico rolled his eyes, smiling. He was glad she turned it into a joke to ease the tension.

~

Nico avoided Will like the plague, he didn’t want to humiliate himself further but that didn’t exactly work out when none other than Percy Jackson shouts, “Nico! Get your ass over here!” He waves him over, and Nico might have just about died if he could. Nico stalks over, the shadows billowing around him at a much more aggressive speed and movement. Percy huffs, “Quit brooding.” He whined and Nico glared at him, “I would if you didn’t shout to me like that.” He snapped back and Percy chuckled, “I wanted to ask if you were okay? Earlier you were a hot mess with Will.” He said and Nico sputtered, “No I just don’t want to humiliate myself because I really like him.” He blurted again and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

Percy burst out laughing, “Oh my gods I wasn’t expecting that but… you okay? You… didn’t pretend you were fine. That’s the most Nico thing to do.” He chuckled and Nico sighed into his hand. He uncovered his mouth, the shadows seeming to shrink, “Aphrodite cursed me to tell the truth…” He said in a hushed tone. Percy nodded, “Maybe Annabeth can help or Piper?” He suggested and Nico shrugged, “No idea.” he shrugged.

“Help with what?” A voice behind Nico said and he yelped, turning around and the shadows flew out again in tendrils and spikes around him. Annabeth chuckled at his reaction, “Neeks, you okay? What’s got you so on edge?” She asked and walked closer to him. The closer she got the more his shadows shrunk, but never disappeared.

Nico opened his mouth but Percy covered it for him, “Aphrodite cursed him to tell the truth.” Percy answered for him, and Annabeth smirked, “What’d you do to deserve that?” She asked in a mocking tone. Nico scoffed and hit her arm in reaction.

Nico had no idea how he’d be able to keep any of this shit a secret, but he knew he had to or he’d ruin everything.

And his everything was Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar shit!
> 
> #BLM


End file.
